


Deleted Scenes

by AughtPunk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Robots, M/M, MORE TAGS AND STORIES TO COME, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 05:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10564467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AughtPunk/pseuds/AughtPunk
Summary: Side-stories of the fanfic 'Popcorn Redemption' by Wyntera.  Because there's other genres out there besides westerns and samurai movies.1) Hero of My Storm - Genji and Zenyatta go on a movie date with a little help from the other monks.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Popcorn Redemption](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662643) by [wyntera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntera/pseuds/wyntera). 



They met late one night, in the town's meeting hall, right as the first flowers of spring pushed their way out of the snow.  A good dozen figures were huddled together with only a few lanterns between them to cast away the shadows. Human and omnic, townsfolk and monk, adults and children alike, brought all together for a single purpose.

Mondatta's heart soared to see them united, even if the cause weighed heavily upon him. The group fell silent as he approached. He recognized all of them, of course. There was the Midwife, the Yak Herder and a few of his field hands, a group of children up far past their bedtimes, and the rest of the group were made out of students and teachers from the monastery. As one they looked to Mondatta and waited with bated breath.

"I will be brief," Mondatta announced. "Something must be done about Brother Zenyatta and his student, Genji."

He paused, waiting to see if anyone had anything to say. It was Brother Sage who snapped first, the three apertures on his faceplate opening wide as the words gushed out.

"They're so in love! Why can't they see it?!"

That was all it took for the dam to burst. Everyone in the hall began speaking at once, each person no longer able to hold back. The words flowed around Mondatta so fast he was unable to follow a single thought.

"-the way the two of them keep dancing around each other-"

"-he keeps longingly gazing at Brother Zenyatta and everyone can tell-"

"-Nima swears she saw them almost hold hands but Genji pulled away at the last second-"

"-I keep hoping maybe one will overhear the other but they never show up at the same time so they just take turns talking to the damn yaks and I'm starting to think the yaks are getting frustrated too-"

"-his hands! I guess they're nice hands? But the way Brother Zenyatta keeps looking at them-"

"-on opposite sides of the room! You'd think they would at least be curled up together for warmth-"

"-said I can't lock them in a closet together even though it'll totally work, _Sage_ -"

Mondatta held up his hand to silence the room. He waited patiently for the last of the mummering to stop before he spoke. "Then we are in agreement. For the sake of returning harmony to the mountain, Brother Zenyatta and Genji must confront their feelings for each other. And since neither of them are willing to take the first step we must do it for them. The question is: how?"

One of the omnic monks raised their hand.

"We will not be locking them in a closet together, Brother Ilex."

The Midwife huffed loud enough to get everyone's attention. "The problem is that there's no damn privacy on this mountain. You can't spit without hitting a monk! They need some time alone, away from everyone else. Give them space to work things out."

"A romantic date!" said Brother Sage, perhaps a little too loud. "Someplace away from the monastery and town."

The three glowing rings on Brother Ilex's faceplate moved in a way that suggested he was rolling his eyes. "And go where? The yak field?"

“You got a problem with my yaks?!”

Mondatta, who had been standing there with his arms grasped behind his back, tilted his head-ever-so-slightly. A move that most would have passed over, but was caught by the other monks. "I think, I may, have an idea." 

*** 

Once the mountain paths opened in the spring it was common for the Shambali monks to journey to the city of Pokhara for various reasons. Sometimes to preach, other times to help those in need, often to pick up much-needed supplies that were hard to find closer to the monastery. Zenyatta always happily went on these trips, eager to help those who needed it the most. And Genji would follow, acting as part bodyguard, part student, part shadow to his Master.

But this trip was different. This time he was unarmed and unarmored. It had been less of a demand and more of a request on Zenyatta's part. He wished for Genji to experience the city without a weapon in hand. To see the crowds as people, not as potential threats. Genji was able to bargain his way into baggy clothes, a beanie and scarf at least. Enough so all that peeked through the layers was the green light of his visor.

A day into the trip and Genji felt as if he was going to snap. Every person they passed on the street was staring at him. He could feel it deep within whatever part of his guts was still human. His dragon would ripple under his skin, trying to ease his frayed nerves, but the nagging sensation was still there. People were staring, gawking, looking at the freak-

"Are you alright, my dear student?"

Zenyatta's voice was light, yet carried over the sound of traffic. They were all heading back to where they were staying (some rich bastard who wished to seek spiritual enlightenment but without the hard work) and had stopped for who knows what reason. Mondatta probably had something important to say. Genji tended to let the far-shinier monk’s words wash over him and instead clung to Zenyatta’s wisdom. Said monk was looking at Genji, his head slightly tilted in his usual sign of worry.

Genji forced a smile despite the fact it was hidden behind his visor. “Just tired, Master.” 

That excuse seemed to be good enough for Zenyatta. Or he was willing to drop it. “I am afraid you have to strive a little longer. There appears to be a debate among us over seeing a movie.” 

Only then did Genji notice that, yes, they had all stopped in front of a movie theater. A few of the newer monks were talking with Mondatta and pointing at the various posters hung up on the front. They looked rather bland to Genji. A remake, a terrible looking western (where was McCree when you needed him), some dumb looking alien invasion movie and what he assumed was a natural disaster flick. It was the last one that made him do a double take and ask out loud: “Hana Song? The esports star?”

“Yes!” The explosion of noise came from Brother Sage, another one of Zenyatta’s students. Genji liked him. Good taste in music. “She’s in ‘Hero of my Storm’, and I hear that for her first movie role she gives an absolute dynamite performance as the main lead! There’s been a lot of chatter about her and Leavenworth Sterling, he’s my favorite omnic actor-”

“And crush,” Brother Ilex added, which got a jab from Brother Sage. Genji wasn’t that crazy about Ilex. Terrible taste in music.

“-and not to mention she’s been using the press tour for the movie to speak out for omnic rights and better treatment for omnic actors in Hollywood-”

“I did not realize you were an esports fan, Genji,” Zenyatta said quietly as not to disturb Sage’s literal-bright-eyed-ranting. 

Genji shrugged. Ilex was now going on about something but was just as easily ignored. “I ran into her at a video game convention years ago, back when she was just some kid looking to join the league. I know those pink triangles anywhere. Man, she totally kicked my ass in Power Gem X.” 

He didn’t mention he did attempt to adopt her right after that, but was sadly turned down by her still-living parents. Shame, it was the closest he had ever felt to fatherly pride. Totally worth the tongue lashing he got during the entire plane ride home from Ha- 

From his br- 

From-

Mondatta made a noise similar to clearing ones throat. It was enough to bring Genji back to the present.  “I see nothing wrong with a trip to the movies. And I must say this film does sound interesting indeed. Zenyatta? Genji? Will you be joining us?”

Genji was painfully aware of how many of the other monks were looking at him. Not to mention Mondatta suggesting taking time off was odd. He had not known him long, but Genji was aware that Mondatta did not believe in relaxing, or downtime, or wasting a single moment. If Mondatta could preach while he recharged he would. There was something very strange about all of this. But all of Genji’s suspicions came crashing down when he felt Zenyatta’s hand on his shoulder. Even through the layers he could feel his teacher’s warmth.

“A movie sounds wonderful,” Zenyatta said. “What about you, Genji? Or are you too tired to come along?” 

There was another brief flurry of panic within Genji, the thought of being in a dark, cramped room with so many people tore at his insides. He almost said no, he almost ran back to where they were staying to hide his disgusting body from everyone. He almost did, but Zenyatta squeezed his shoulder and all of his fears vanished. Genji placed his hand on top of Zenyatta’s and smiled, less forced this time. “I can manage.” 

*** 

By the the time the group of monks entered the theater most of the 'good' seats had already been taken. Also a lot of the so-so seats. And bad seats. All that was left was a scattering of empty spots between obvious groups of friends and couples.  It was Mondatta who pointed out the two empty seats together before vanishing among the crowd with the rest of the monks.

Trap, whispered years of ninja training as Genji and Zenyatta took their seats.

You're being manipulated, said that little voice in the back of his head that sounded far too much like his father.

"It appears the armrest is broken," Zenyatta said as he fruitlessly gave the the armrest a tug. Yet try as he might it remained folded up into the wall.

"Don't worry about it," Genji said as he allowed himself to be distracted by life's greatest mystery: what to do with his arm. In between the two of them? Awkward. On his lap? No, that was weird too. Hoodie pocket? That might work.

Zenyatta must have noticed the internal struggle because the omnic took Genji's hand and, with a little wiggling, moved it around his shoulders. "Better?" Zenyatta asked as he leaned against Genji's side.

_More_ , came from the dragon under his skin. Closer to a feeling of pure desire than coherent thought.

"Yes, Master," Genji said as he did his best to ignore his dragon's rumblings.

Through his hoodie sleeve Genji could feel the slight vibration of Zenyatta humming. He always did that right before he had something Important To Say. Sort of a warming up noise before he actually spoke. Genji had debated pointing it out to Zenyatta, but rather enjoyed keeping the little noise his teacher made to himself.

"Do you know why I enjoy the movies, Genji?"

Genji shrugged. "You really like watching ads for sugary cereal on the big screen?"

"I will admit there is something about children expressing pure joy over wheat and wheat by-products that makes my heart soar," Zenyatta said with an amused tone. "I was speaking of the movie going experience itself. Here we are in a room full of strangers, human and omnic, from all walks of life, all for the sake of being told a story. A story we will all experience together, laughing and crying as one. There is really nothing else like it. If only we could all be connected like this, if only. Also, I rather like the smell of popcorn."

Genji found his throat oddly dry. "I'm kinda spoiled when it comes to popcorn."

"As you have said." Zenyatta moved a little closer as the theater's lights went down. He lowered his voice to follow suit, "I truly hope to meet this cowboy friend of your's one day. If only to see if your stories about him are true."

Genji chuckled, using his arm around Zenyatta to pull the omnic even closer. They settled against each other like that, huddled in the dark theater, far away from everyone else while still together as one. Once he was sure the audience was focused on the screen Genji removed his visor. No one noticed. Well, one person did. 

"Genji?" Zenyatta whispered.

"I'm fine." Genji whispered back. That seemed to be all Zenyatta needed before turning his attention to the screen.

He made it all of the way to the third preview before realizing that he and Zenyatta were on a date.

You're an idiot, said the small voice in his head that sounded far too much like Hanzo for Genji’s liking.

***

With a howling scream Dr. Yi So-yeon (played by Hana Song) kicked opened the door to the lab. Inside was a disaster: alarm lights flashing, furniture destroyed, papers scattered in the universal sign of everyone leaving in a hurry. But there, right at the central computer, stood one lone figure.  An omnic in torn clothes barely holding itself together.

"Ciro!" Yi ran to him, her tattered labcoat whipping up behind her. The second she reached the omnic she pulled him in for a tight embrace. "Ciro, what are you doing here?! Didn't you hear? The EMP-"

Dr. Ciro Kwakkenbos (played by Leavenworth Sterling) let out a sad chuckle as he leaned against Hana for support. "Will be going off soon. I know, Dr. So-yeon. I know. And before you lecture me I am also aware of the effect of EMPs on first generation omnics."

"Great! Less time talking more time running! If we go now I can get you to the-" Yi hooked her arm around Ciro and began to drag him away only to be stopped by a thick wire that connected the omnic to the central console. A dawning look of horror spread across her face. "Ciro. You didn't-"

"Wireless would have taken too long." Ciro said "This was the only way I could complete the upload before the EMP went off."

(Genji heard a soft gasp escape from Zenyatta. He glanced over to see Zenyatta's hand covering what Genji always thought of as the omnic's mouth.)

"You, you idiot!" Yi tugged at the wire, but it was no good. It was latched in tight. "You know how long it takes to remove this! Why, why would you…you…"

(He wasn't even sure if Zenyatta's voice came from that small gap. His teacher's voice just always seemed to be there. Hanging in the air. Wrapped around him like a blanket. Comforting him when nothing else would.)

Ciro cupped Yi's face with his remaining hand. "Yi. There's no way I can make it out of the lab in time. Not like, like this. But I can ensure my research is protected. You're the one that always says we should make the world a better place for future generations. This is how I can help."

"I can't," Yi said as tears rolled down her cheeks. "I can't face that future without you."

"Yi? What do you-" 

(Zenyatta moved his fingers away only to drop his hand next to Genji's leg. Genji really needed to stop staring at what may or may not be Zenyatta's mouth. He really needed to stop wondering if he was still able to taste metal. He also needed to pay attention to the movie, because he clearly missed a few important lines of dialog.)

The two scientists came together, Yi kissing Ciro's faceplate with the desperation of a lover knowing their time was soon over. Ciro acted in turn, his remaining arm clutching on to Yi for dear life. It was as if both were trying to express a lifetime of affection in that second.

(Genji must have stared too long, because Zenyatta had turned to meet his gaze. The lights on Zenyatta's forehead were dim, but flashing almost in perfect time to Genji's own pounding heart. He was scared. Nervous. Waiting. Expecting.)

"Ciro-"

(Genji acted, not allowing a chance to second-guess himself. He closed the distance between himself and Zenyatta. Lips pressed against that small gap that may or may not be a mouth. There were no words to describe the surge of happiness that came with the knowledge that he could, in fact, still taste metal.)

"Yi-"

(Zenyatta didn't react at first. For a brief, terrifying second Genji thought he had royally fucked everything up. But then Zenyatta responded by firmly squeezing Genji's thigh and whispering his name in a way that went straight to his dick. " _Genji_.")

The movie didn't matter anymore.

Genji kissed Zenyatta again, not holding back this time. His hands were already searching for the sensitive nodes he knew were there, hidden among the wires and seams, his lips exploring that little gap in hope of getting more strangled words from Zenyatta. Those little gasps of Genji, please, Genji, public-

Public. They were in public. They were in a theater full of people and although there were some really loud explosions happening in the movie someone was bound to notice. Genji forced himself to stop long enough to catch his breath. "We should-"

"Stop, yes." Zenyatta said, but his hand traveled up higher so there were some mixed messages there.  

"Or," Genji bit down a yelp as Zenyatta's hand moved to Genji’s inner thigh, "leave?"

Something else must have exploded on screen, because Zenyatta's silver body was painted by red and orange light. His teacher nodded and finally released Genji from his grasp. The lights on his forehead weren't blinking anymore. He was calm now. Focused. Knew exactly what he wanted and how to get it.

Genji was never so turned on in his life.

They scrambled out of their seats and headed to the nearest exit, the only sound they made a whispered apology for a knocked over bucket of popcorn. Behind them the movie played on, long forgotten by the two of them. Three wrong turns and almost slamming into a gaggle of theater employees later, Genji and Zenyatta had found an exit out into a side alley.

The unexpected chill in the late spring air was enough to ground Genji long enough to focus on something that wasn't the omnic beside him. He left his scarf and hat behind. The monks were totally going to be looking for them after the movie. And oh shit a student hooking up with his teacher was probably-

Zenyatta pressed back against the alley's wall, fingers scratching the concrete, his orbs floating above his head in a lazy circle. To say he looked heavenly was an understatement. Whatever Genji had been thinking of before quickly evaporated like the early morning frost in the sun. Genji pounced, pinning Zenyatta against the wall with another fierce kiss.

"Zenyatta," Genji kissed at the seam between the faceplate and chin, letting his tongue run across the gap. " _Master_ -"

His hands began to wander Zenyatta's frame, eager to find the hidden sensitive nodes on the omnic's body, when he was stopped by Zenyatta cupping his cheek to move Genji's head back. Genji could hear that inner whir again right on the edge of his hearing.

"My dear student," Zenyatta's voice was light as he spoke, "I do think there's something you need to tell me."

Genji let go of the breath he was holding, not caring that it turned into a laugh, "As do you, my dear teacher."

Zenyatta's thumb traced the line where synthetic skin met flesh on Genji's cheek. "Then I shall. You, Genji, are beautiful. Your body, your mind, your soul, every part of you sings out to me. I could spend the rest of my existence speaking all of the ways you have brought light into my life and it would not be enough. I am humbled by the fact you feel the same way. Unless I am reading this wrong…?” 

“No!” Genji blurted out. “No no no no no. I just. I’m not, so, poetic. With words.” He leaned his head against Zenyatta’s hand. It was true. He couldn’t think of a single fancy word that described, well, anything. How he felt, how Zenyatta made him feel, how it was only through Zenyatta’s teachings that Genji had enough self control to keep himself from ravishing the omnic at that very second. 

Oh. There was a thought. 

Genji slipped a hand around Zenyatta’s waist in search of the familiar bundle of wires that came out of the omnic’s spine. He found them with ease, his fingers teasingly running across the connectors for just a second before he took one between his fingers and twisted. 

“GeN-” Zenyatta’s words were cut off with a sharp static-filled gasp that Genji had been waiting for. 

He pressed his lips against one of the pistons on Zenyatta’s neck. “Maybe I should show you how I feel, instead?” 

Zenyatta let out another burst of static before finding his voice again, “Yes! Yes. But perhaps we should take this to someplace a bit less...outside of a door that people will certainly walk through once the movie is over?” 

“Right as always, Master.” Genji snuck in one last kiss before snapping his visor back into place. He supposed the ability to breathe freely was slightly more important than being able to sneak kisses on their way back. Nothing, however, stopped him from taking Zenyatta’s hand within his own as they walked out of the alley together. 

That is until they hit the street, at which point both of them started to run back to where they were staying as fast as they could. Neither of them were willing to waste a single second. 

*** 

It was on a beautiful summer day when Mondatta found himself accosted by the Yak Herder. He had been enjoying a walk around the edge of the town, right where flowers gave away to sheer cliffs, when he was rudely poked in the side by a shepherd's crook. Mondatta was halfway through processing the thought ‘does a Yak Herder even need a crook’ when said man pointed a finger at him.

“You! Mondatta! This is all your fault!” 

Mondatta allowed himself to mull over the words to confirm that, yes, it didn’t make any sense at all. He tilted his head and asked, “Pardon?” 

“Zenyatta and Genji!” The Yak Herder pointed his crook vaguely in the direction of his yaks, “Found them fooling around behind an outcropping of rocks this morning! They were scaring my yaks with all of that, that clanging! And before that the Midwife found them by the bell, and luckily the kids just found them necking and, and since this was your bright idea you better tell them to knock it off!” 

What Mondatta could have done is confess that the rash of trouble was due to him politely telling Zenyatta to stop ‘fooling around’ with Genji where any monk or student could walk in on them. Or him. He really did not desire to see any of that. Instead Mondatta fought down the urge to sigh and simply said, “I will speak with both of them as soon as I can.” 

“You better! Scaring my babies like that! They’re gonna curdle their milk something fierce…” With that the man wandered off, muttering under his breath as he went back to his fields. And to his yaks, who apparently produced milk.

Mondatta made a note to do more research on yaks, placing it somewhere between ‘having an extremely uncomfortable discussion with Zenyatta about his sex life _again_ ’ and ‘see if any of those lovely purple flowers that grow by the cliffs are in bloom still’. After careful consideration he decided the flowers were the most pressing item on his to-do list. He continued on his path, walking with the gait of a man not too eager to get to his destination.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to see more Overwatch characters fall in love while watching movies? Then mosey on over to Wyntera's [Popcorn Redemption!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7662643/chapters/17448739) There's love! Action! Redemption! And yes, a recipe for popcorn.


End file.
